Conventionally known is an electrical junction box in which a circuit assembly with electronic components mounted in a conductive path of a circuit board is accommodated in a case (see JP 2003-164039A). The electronic components generate heat during their activation, and thus a heat dissipation plate is attached to the circuit assembly. Heat generated in the electronic components is dissipated by this heat dissipation plate.
If an electronic component is mounted on a relatively thin circuit board for example, there is a concern that the circuit board will warp.
The technology disclosed in this specification is based on the above-described circumstances, and its object is to provide a circuit assembly or an electrical junction box in which warping of the circuit board is suppressed.